111015-A Primer Long Overdue
23:10:15 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 23:10 -- 23:10:32 GG: My. Love. It. Seems. Much. Has. Happened. 23:10:56 GG: The. Good. Of. Everything. That. Has. Happened. Is. That. I. Have. Freed. Mr. Aesona. 23:11:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Mmm, What is it, darling? I'm sorry, I was sleeping. ) 23:11:05 SO: T.T . o O ( That's good. ) 23:11:11 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm glad for you both. ) 23:11:52 GG: I. Told. Him. Of. The. Plan. You. Told. Me. Regarding. The. Stim.... We. Are. Still. Debating. On. Whether. We. Should. Go. With. That.... 23:12:05 GG: In. Either. Case. We. Feel. It. Is. Best. If. He. Is. Taken. Out. Of. The. Prison. 23:12:16 GG: He. Is. A. Sitting. Duck. For. Scarlet. To. Retake. Him. 23:12:47 SO: T.T . o O ( I will send a message then to have him released. ) 23:13:19 GG: There. Is. Bad. News. To. Express. As. Well.... 23:13:31 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Has. Now. Fallen. Into. Scarlet'S. Grasp. 23:13:43 GG: She. Is. Eager. To.... Sign. The. Primer.... 23:14:17 SO: T.T . o O ( mmm ) 23:14:22 GG: Sorry. To. Interupt. That. Current. Thought. But. Mr. Aesona. Wishes. To. Express. His. Gratitude... 23:14:22 SO: T.T . o O ( That is inadvisable. ) 23:14:26 GG: Yes. I. Agree. 23:14:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Tell him it is no bother. ) 23:14:49 SO: T.T . o O ( And She doesn't understand, the only way out of a Primer for a female is a Duel, or a Death. ) 23:15:05 GG: That. Is. Indeed. Horrible.... 23:16:22 GG: I. Was. Thinking. Of. Meeting. Her. On. Derse.... She. Should. Hopefully. Still. Be. In. My. Tower. 23:16:37 GG: If. I. Could. Free. Her. There. Then.... 23:16:53 SO: T.T . o O ( If you can get to her fast enough. ) 23:17:17 GG: Naturally.... I. Do. Not. Suppose. I. Will. Have. Time. To. Have. Mr. Aesona. Join. Me. 23:18:24 SO: T.T . o O ( It depends on how long it takes ) 23:19:21 GG: I. Can. Try. To. Sleep. As. Soon. As. Possible. And. Wait. For. Her. To. Wake. Up. On. Derse.... If. Mr. Aesona. Can. Join. Me. In. Time. It. Would. Help. But. Otherwise. I. Will. Act. As. Well. As. I. Can. Without. 23:19:53 SO: T.T . o O ( I can try and have Nyarla's sleeping body taken to your tower. ) 23:20:02 SO: T.T . o O ( Then you both will just wake up there with her ) 23:20:57 GG: With. Luck. She. Will. Not. Run. And. Escape. 23:21:21 GG: There. Is.... One. More. Thing.... Not. Regarding. These. Plans.... But. Still. Related. To. Primers.... 23:21:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? ) 23:21:50 GG: Did. I.... Was. What. I. Did.... The. Equivalent. Of.... Rape? 23:22:04 SO: T.T . o O ( ... ) 23:22:12 SO: T.T . o O ( This is a conversation you and I should have in person, Serios. ) 23:22:28 SO: T.T . o O ( You didn't know what you were doing. You didn't understand, and I would have said yes if you had asked. ) 23:22:53 GG: I.... See.... I. Am. So. Sorry.... But. Yes. I. Would. Like. To. Speak. On. This. In. Person. As. Well.... 23:23:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I can send for you, if you like. ) 23:23:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Or I can try and come see you there. ) 23:24:21 GG: Right. Now.... Time. Is. Of. The. Essense.... I. Do. Not. Want. You. Hurting. Youself. To. See. Me.... But.... 23:24:47 GG: Nyarla. Is. Asking. Something.... Are. There. Other. Derse. Dreamers. We. Can. Get. Help. From? 23:26:21 SO: T.T . o O ( None you want to involve. ) 23:27:11 GG: And. To. Answer. The. Question.... I. Do. Not. Want. You. To. Hurt. Yourself.... But. If. You.... If. You. Could.... 23:27:29 GG: Meet. Us. There? 23:29:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh Serios. Derse is the one place I cannot go. ) 23:29:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack is a Derse Dreamer. ) 23:29:13 GG: I. Misunderstood.... I. Apologise.... 23:29:17 SO: T.T . o O ( He will know if I'm there. ) 23:29:18 GG: And. I. See.... 23:29:24 GG: Oh. Gods.... 23:29:28 SO: T.T . o O ( and if Scarlet, Vigil, and I were all on Derse. ) 23:29:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, that's a quick solution to his problems. ) 23:30:26 GG: Yes.... Then. After. The. Derse. Rendevous. To. Save. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Do. Not. Want. To. Risk. Her. Wandering. To. Scarlet. Should. She. Wake. Alone. 23:30:37 GG: She. Knows. Where. The. Haunted. Garden. Is. 23:31:13 SO: T.T . o O ( You know you have time, right? ) 23:31:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Even if Scarlet gives her the Primer. ) 23:32:06 GG: But. If. We. Have. To. Encounter. Scarlet.... I. Do. Not. Think. Anyone. Is. Ready. For. That. 23:32:55 GG: How. Much. Time. Would. We. Have? 23:33:06 GG: Before. We. Risk. Having. To. Encounter. Scarlet? 23:33:13 SO: T.T . o O ( It depends on how difficult Scarlet makes the Primer. ) 23:34:29 GG: I. Would. Not. Trust. To. That. But. If. You. Can. Come. Here. Before. I. Go. Off.... I. Would. Not. Want. To. Leave. With. The. Thoughts. Of. What. I. May. Have. Done. In. My. Head.... 23:36:08 SO: T.T . o O ( Can you get somewhere, Alone? ) 23:36:22 SO: T.T . o O ( I... this isn't a conversation we should have in public. ) 23:36:29 GG: I. Agree. 23:36:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe Milo has a private room where we can speak? ) 23:39:22 GG: There. Is. A. Guest. Room. A. Three. Doors. Down. On. The. Right. From. Where. I. Am. 23:41:00 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG enters the guest room in question -- 23:41:21 SO: Libby slips out of a portal into the room, sitting awkwardly on the bed, and smoothing her leggings over her knees. "Aah. Hello, Serios." 23:41:45 GG: Miss. Libby.... You. Are. Alright? I. Hope. The. Portal. Was. Not. Draining.... 23:42:16 SO: She shrugs. "It is easier to make them from the Archives. 23:42:19 SO: " 23:42:28 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... 23:42:44 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG half smiles, but then goes back to being grim... -- 23:42:52 GG: So. Then.... 23:43:15 SO: She coughs awkwardly. 23:43:22 GG: Is. It. True. My. Love? Did. I. Wrong. You. When. I. Did. What. I. Did? 23:43:40 SO: "The... the primer, is the only bit of choice that a female is given in the courtship process." 23:44:10 GG: And.... I. Robbed. You. Of. That. Choice.... 23:44:44 GG: It. Was. Not. My. Intention. To. Do. So.... I. Was. Trying. To. Save. You.... 23:44:51 GG: But. That. Does. Not. Excuse. What. I. Did.... 23:44:57 SO: "I know. I would have said yes if you had asked." 23:45:14 GG: But. I. Did. Not. Ask.... 23:46:05 GG: If. There. Is. Some. Way. I. Can. Make. This. Up. To. You.... 23:46:06 SO: "And I forgave you the moment I saw you would do that in my visions." 23:46:25 GG: You. Always. Knew. It. Would. Happen. Like. This? 23:46:43 SO: She shrugs awkwardly. "It was one of the few possibilities. It was also the most likely." 23:47:33 GG: I. See.... Even. If. You. Do. Forgive. Me.... I. Still. Feel. Like. I. Must. Pay. Some. Penance.... 23:48:05 GG: Even. If. This. Was. Told. To. Me. To. Act. As. A. Knife. From. The. Witch. It. Has. Struck. Hard.... 23:48:45 SO: Libby holds her hand out in his general direction. "Come here." 23:49:19 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG goes over to the bed and sits next to her -- 23:52:44 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG tries to look into her eyes... though not directly... -- 23:52:57 -- sanguineOracle SO lays her head on his shoulder and scoots closer. "Serios, I have loved you from the moment I first Saw you, when Jack ripped out my eyes. Loving you has been the thing that carried me through the ages, the thing that kept me sane when I had to watch everything I came to care about die, again and again and again. You have no need to apologize to me. You did what you had to do. Just like you always do. Now I am better, because you were there when I needed you. I forgave you for it before your universe came into existence." 23:54:07 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG cheers up slightly... -- 23:55:06 SO: She takes his hand and lifts it to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. 23:55:44 GG: I. Do. Not. Believe. I. Will. Ever. Feel. Happy. About. How. It. Happened.... It. Will. Be. Like. What. I. Said. To. The. Other. Trolls. To. Aaisha. And. Nyarla. While. I. Was. Under. The. Witch'S. Control.... But. It. Is. At. Least. Comforting.... 23:56:13 GG: If. I. Was. To. Ask. It. Properly. Now. Though.... 23:56:20 SO: "Would it make you feel better if you did?" 23:56:58 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gets off the bed and kneels infront of libby -- 23:57:08 GG: Miss. Libby.... Would. You. Sign. The. Primer. With. Me? 23:57:32 -- sanguineOracle SO laughs. "You have no idea what you're asking for. And this isn't some human proposal." She's having a giggle fit, and blushing intensely. -- 23:57:47 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. Of. Human. Proposals.... 23:58:24 -- sanguineOracle SO reaches into her sleeve and produces an ancient scroll. It looks older than any of your histories or journals. -- 23:59:01 GG: What. Is. This? 23:59:05 SO: "A Primer is like a scavenger hunt. You are given a list of tasks to complete, that you must complete, to be allowed to do what you did to my wrist. 23:59:25 SO: The degree of difficulty of the tasks implies a females willingness." 23:59:37 SO: "You write primers of exceeding difficulty for those you do not want." 23:59:54 GG: And. What. Would. You. Have. Me. Do? 00:00:17 SO: She blushes. "And the simplest and easiest primers for those you do." Libby offers him the brittle scroll. 00:00:40 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG takes the brittle scroll with care -- 00:01:23 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG unfurls it with the upmost touch... -- 00:02:52 SO: The scroll is written in twink, with a rough translation in trollian, the handwriting childlike. It only has one task: Be Serios. 00:03:58 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG there is a moment of surprise... he smiles... -- 00:04:13 GG: That. I. Can. Most. Certainly. Do. You. For. Miss. Libby.... 00:06:27 SO: Libby laughs. "You can most certainly do me, I'm sure." 00:06:53 GG: Do.... This.... DO. This.... 00:07:01 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG blushes -- 00:08:10 SO: Libby leans forward and kisses him. "Maybe later, then. I'll be quite cross with you if Scarlet gets to you before I do." 00:08:21 GG: I. Would. Never. Let. Her. 00:08:52 -- sanguineOracle SO tries to play coy. "Like Nyarla would never let her?" -- 00:09:45 GG: I. Am. Not. Mr. Aesona.... For. One. Thing. I. Learned. My. Lesson. About. Encountering. Her.... Another.... I. Know. How. Relationships. Must. Be. Built. On. Respect. No. Matter. What. They. Are. 00:10:12 GG: There. Is. No. Respecting. Her. 00:10:46 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. I. Ever. Did. When. I. Was. Under. Her. Spell.... I. Was. Hollowed. Out. In. More. Than. One. Way.... 00:11:09 SO: She shakes her head. "I checked. You didn't. If you had, I would have killed her already." 00:12:17 GG: Now. Then.... I. Know. It. Had. Already. Happened. But. Should. We. Share. The. Blood. Again. To. Seal. The. Primer? 00:13:08 SO: She shakes her head. "Nope. Maybe when I actually give you my stim, but I need to save my strength, for now." 00:13:32 GG: Of. Course.... 00:14:03 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG steps up from his kneel, and as he does so kisses Libby on the lips -- 00:14:23 SO: She clutches him tightly. "Stay safe, my love." 00:14:40 GG: I. Will. Do. So.... You. Stay. As. Well. My. Love. 00:16:16 SO: "Oh!" She fiddles in her pockets, and pulls out a vial, and something that looks like a hot glue gun. "Give these to Nyarla. He'll know what to do." 00:16:59 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG takes the vial and glue gun thing... -- 00:17:20 GG: Of. Course.... 00:17:46 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG somewhat teasingly states: -- 00:17:59 GG: Seems. You. Like. To. Dote. Much. On. Him.... A. Dagger.... And. Now. This.... 00:18:46 -- sanguineOracle SO laughs. "Oh, Jealous are we? I will keep the present I was going to give you to myself then." She turns up her nose and crosses her arms. -- 00:19:15 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG somewhat laughs... -- 00:20:07 GG: I. Was. Merely.... Being. Slightly.... Just. Slightly.... Teasing.... 00:20:47 SO: Libby giggles. "GodOS, you ARE jealous!" 00:21:53 GG: One. Can. Not. Help. But. To. Slightly. Think. Of. One'S. Prior. Competition.... Though. He. Is. Still. A. Friend. 00:22:31 SO: Libby runs her fingers gently over Serios' chest. "How can I make it up to you, my dear?" 00:23:20 GG: You. Already. Have. My. Love.... And. If. Time. Was. Not. Still. Of. The. Essense.... 00:23:42 GG: Another. Time. Perhaps? 00:25:20 SO: She nods. "Very well." She decaptchalogues a small paper cube. "When you have time, and you want to see me, crush that. It will bring you to the Archives." 00:26:05 GG: I. Hope. That. Time. Will. Be. Soon.... 00:26:20 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG carefully captchlogues the small paper cube -- 00:26:54 SO: "Go, they probably think we're up to all sorts of things in here, my dear." She kisses him again. 00:27:23 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG smiles as he embraces the kiss -- 00:27:28 GG: We. Are. Not. Already? 00:27:55 SO: "We can if you want to be." 00:28:27 GG: Again. I. Must. With. Sorrow. Decline.... That. Time. Will. Come. Later. 00:28:35 GG: I. Promise. This. 00:29:28 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG hesitantly steps away from Libby... he smiles gently to her -- 00:29:46 SO: She smiles softly. "Go on. I'll see you soon, if you like." 00:30:01 GG: Soon. Will. Not. Be. Soon. Enough.... 00:30:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG bows and exits the room -- 00:31:11 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:31 -- Category:Libby Category:Serios